Thompson
Thompson (popularnie: Tommy Gun) - amerykański pistolet maszynowy, występujący w każdej części Call of Duty z fabułą osadzoną w czasie II wojny światowej oraz w Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Mob of the Dead i Origins) pod nazwą M1927. Po ulepszeniu w trybie Zombie w World at War i Black Ops nosi nazwę Gibs-O-Matic, w '''Black Ops 2 natomiast - '''Speakeasy. Call of Duty/United Offensive Kampania Thompson jest - bardzo często - bronią startową w kampanii amerykańskiej (na podobnej zasadzie w kampanii radzieckiej taką bronią jest PPSz-41). Wersje z wersji podstawowej i UO, mimo niezmienionego wyglądu, różnią się statystykami - w dodatku broń zadaje tylko 1/3 obrażeń wersji z "podstawki", przez co zabicie przeciwnika jednym pociskiem jest problematyczne. Mimo wszystko, Thompson w obu grach to pistolet maszynowy o dużej pojemności oraz dużych obrażeniach, a także małym odrzucie. Amunicja topnieje w szybkim tempie, a czasem trudno ją znaleźć (jednakże, nadal częściej niż do M1A1 czy BAR) więc warto szukać alternatywy w postaci MP40, które jest bardzo zbliżone w statystykach do "Tommy Guna". Posiada przełącznik ognia - automatyczny/półautomatyczny. Multiplayer Jest to jedna z najpopularniejszych broni w multiplayerze, pozwalająca zdjąć przeciwnika dwoma strzałami w podstawowej wersji gry. Staje się to jednak problematyczne w rozszerzeniu, gdzie obrażenia spadają wraz z zasięgiem. Call of Duty 2 Kampania Thompson pojawiający się w Call of Duty 2 to nadal jedna z powszechniej używanej broni przez aliantów. W przeciwieństwie do wersji z CoD1, w magazynku ma o 10 pocisków mniej (co jest bardziej wierne historii), przez co wymusza częstsze przeładowania. W walce na krótki dystans potrafi zabić jednym strzałem, jednakże na dużym jest bezużyteczny. Jest to ulubiona broń sierż. Randalla - w czasie całej gry nie używa żadnej innej. Multiplayer Thompson, w porównaniu do swojego poprzednika z Call of Duty/United Offensive, stał się mocno nieefektywny - wraz z zwiększającym się zasięgiem spadają mi obrażenia, a pojemność magazynka wynosi tylko 20 pestek. Mimo to, można go często spotkać w multiplayerze. Call of Duty: World at War Kampania W World at War, przeciwnie do poprzednich odsłon cyklu, Thompson nigdy nie jest bronią startową. Co więcej, występuje bardzo rzadko - poza znalezieniem kilku przy poległych marines w trakcie kampanii na Pacyfiku, znajduje się on w chatce, gdzie Japończycy wykonują egzekucję na jeńcu w misji "Semper Fi" (dwie sztuki), a kolejny (i ostatni) znajduje się przy zrzucie zapasów w ostatniej misji amerykańskiej. O wiele łatwiej jest znaleźć np. Typ 100 (co nie do końca jest zgodne z prawdą historyczną) czy M1 Garand. Thompson to ulubiona broń kaprala/sierżanta Roebucka - używa jej w każdej misji poza misją trzecią, gdzie korzysta z BARa. Podczas gry w tryb kooperacji, "Tommy Gun" jest broń startową 2. gracza, gdy 1. posiada miotacz ognia. Multiplayer Thompson to pierwszy dostępny pistolet maszynowy; może zostać wyposażony w tłumik, celownik oraz powiększony magazynek. Posiada mały odrzut, duże obrażenia, wysoką szybkostrzelność oraz mały magazynek. Ostatnia z tych cech jest główną wadą tej broni, jednak może ona zostać zmarginalizowana przez użycie bębenkowego magazynku (kosztem czasu przeładowania). Co ciekawe, Thompson posiada taką sam moc penetracji jak karabiny (średnią), czyli lepszą niż pozostałe pistolety maszynowe (mała). Patrząc od strony statystyk, Tommy Gun jest identyczny jak Typ 100, tyle, że ten drugi posiada większy magazynek i mniejszą penetrację pocisku, co często waży na wyborze spośród pistoletów maszynowych. Podsumowując, M1A1 Thompson to broń bardzo dobra, z dużymi obrażeniami, w sam raz na początek. Jest to, zaraz po Type 100, najpopularniejsza broń w multiplayerze. Ciekawostki *M1927 to Thompson z bębenkowym magazynkiem oraz z uchwytem przednim produkowany w czasach prohibicji, używany przez gangstrów np. ,,Bonnie'' i ,,Clyde'' oraz Al Capone; *Thompson w Call of Duty ma 30 naboi w magazynku, a w innych częściach tylko 20 150px-Gibs-O-Matic_WaW.png|Gibs-O-Matic World at War 150px-Thompson_WaW.png|Thomson World at War 280px-M1927_Menu_Icon_BOII.png|M1927 Black Ops 2 2013-05-24_00054.jpg|Thompson w Mob of the Dead . thumb|Thompson Kategoria:Broń